


What If?

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-15
Updated: 2000-12-15
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: There is gas leak in the Oval Office





	1. What If?

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Hi all, here's something that's been floating around. This is for Robyn, who laughed in all the right places. Your support is priceless to me.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I love them dearly, hence the writing. Please don't sue.

 

WHAT IF

Part 1 of 7

Donna knocked on the door of the Oval Office after Mrs. Landingham motioned to her the President wasn't busy.

"Sir? I've got a little present for you."

She walked inside, brimming with cheer and looking very pretty. Bartlet was catching up on some late afternoon reading.

"Here - it's a New Hampshire quarter, a new one. I just got it as change at the Mess."

"Well, look at that! Ever since I approved these for the Treasury, I haven't held one in my hand. Thanks, Donna. Who's better than you?"

"Practically no one, sir," said Donna, blushing and giving him a bright smile.

"That's what I always say. Do you by any chance smell anything weird in here?"

"No, sir, I don't. How would you describe the smell?"

"I'm still working on that. Thanks for the quarter."

***

"Does anyone else smell anything strange?"

"Mr. President, if you're talking about your lunch, there is no way you're getting out of eating that salad," said Mrs. Landingham with a note of disapproval in her voice.

"Not everything has to be about my health, Mrs. Landingham."

"No, sir, and I'd rather even fewer things were about it, sir, so eat your salad and behave like an adult about it, will you?"

"Wow, you're mean," complained the President, surprised.

"Thank you, sir, for never misinterpreting my concern for you," said the old lady. "Josh is waiting for when you have a minute."

"Tell him if he takes the salad off my hands I'll make him president of Puerto Rico," suggested Bartlet.

"I'm sure he'll appreciate that, sir."

"You don't smell anything weird?"

"Here we go again."

"Never mind. Get Josh in here."

Mrs. Landingham dialed Josh's number.

"He's waiting," she said.

**************************

TBC, 

Thanks for reading, 

Irene.

  

  

  

  


	2. What If? 2

Disclaimer in part 1.

WHAT IF - 2/7

Part 2

"What is going on here?" Toby asked as he stumbled upon the feet of a gas company worker that stuck out of a utility closet, while the rest of his body was unseen behind a nearly closed door.

"They're searching for a gas leak," explained C.J. "The kitchen staff reported that a couple of stoves aren't working and they are just looking for a problem."

"Why would they be looking on this floor?"

"They are looking on every floor," Donna joined the conversation. She was on her way back to the bullpen. "They can't find anything yet."

"And how many of these workers are here?" demanded Toby.

The worker climbed out of the closet. He was about Toby's age, wearing a dark uniform and a White House pass badge.

"It's just me, Mr. Ziegler," he replied. "They won't let more people into the building for security reasons."

"I see. So how long before you can trace every inch of all the gas pipes in this building?"

The worker laughed.

"Several months, sir. That is if I don't use any of the equipment designed to help me out. Otherwise I'll be out of your way in a jiffy."

Toby stepped back.

"You're no trouble to me," he murmured and resumed walking.

"What's with him?" C.J. asked Donna as the two women and the worker watched him leave.

"I think today's his birthday," said Donna as C.J. pressed her hand to her mouth and rushed back to her office.

***

"Josh! The president is waiting!"

"I'm on my way, Donna."

"Don't forget the memo. It's on your desk."

"Kay."

"Also, the convention dates. He's going to want to know them for the briefing."

"I remember."

"And Josh."

"Which part of "I'm late as is to see the President" is unclear to you, Donna?"

"I need to leave early today. Is that a problem with you? No? Thank you and don't let me keep you any longer," Donna shot out in one breath and stopped abruptly, waiting for reaction.

Suddenly, Josh wasn't in such a hurry anymore.

"Whoa, now." He came back around the file cabinet and leaned on the wall in front of Donna. "Why are you leaving early?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I've got a date."

Josh smiled.

"You should really use that phrase, you know, less," he proposed. "You'll wear it down."

Donna ignored him. She was wearing a skimpy little thing of an outfit and looked absolutely stunning. Her face shone with excitement. Then again, thought Josh, it did so every time some idiot of a guy appeared out of nowhere to break her heart.

"This is the guy, Josh," she said - again. "This is most definitely the guy. He's wonderful. He's bought me flowers every day for the past two weeks. Even the days I haven't seen him."

"Maybe he's a gardener," retorted Josh. To his surprise, Donna laughed at his joke. She hardly ever laughed at his jokes.

"You are very immature," she said. "Now go, and I'll see you tomorrow."

*************

TBC, 

Thanks for reading, 

Irene.

  

  

  


	3. What If? 3

Disclaimers in the first part. Robyn, I hope you're still reading :)

I just want to thank everyone for the wonderful feedback - I deserve little of it and am very grateful.

WHAT IF

Part 3

"Here are the papers you wanted, sir."

Bartlet met Josh's eyes while poking reluctantly at his salad, sunk profusely in French dressing.

"I'm not allowed to have any of this," he declared as Josh set the papers near the plate. "But it's the only thing that can dignify this goat's meal."

Josh sniffed the air. It couldn't have been the dressing. The smell around the building was positively eerie.

"Sir, are you experimenting with any chemicals here?" he asked cautiously. Bartlet took his chemistry very seriously and close to heart - he wanted to be a chemist at one time, but never quite took the time to study it.

"Finally! I thought I was going crazy, but if it's the two of us, it isn't so bad," said Bartlet. "Well, actually if it's the two of us it's much worse, but you know what I mean."

"Yes, sir." Josh grinned widely.

"Listen, Josh, there's something I need organized in this place."

"Yeah."

"A staff party for Toby's birthday. Which is today, sorry for lack of advance notice and all."

Josh sat down and ran his fingers through his hair.

"It'll be kind of hard to sing 'For he's a jolly good fellow' to him, sir," he confessed.

"Why is that, Josh?"

"Well, for one thing, he's never jolly, Mr. President."

"Oh, I think you can attribute that to the fact that you can't sing," laughed Bartlet.

"I can too!.. Oh, I get it. Yes, sir. No problem."

"That a boy, Josh. Run along now."

Josh stood up, his mind working in all its vivacity to come up with any kind of plan. A surprise party? A costume-mask meeting? Perhaps he should devise a national emergency issue and have Toby run into the Situation Room when everyone is there and.

This was a plan, although in minor progress, good enough to share with the President. Josh turned around at the Oval Office door.

"Here's a thing. Sir, what are you doing?"

The President was fishing a cigarette out of a 10-pack.

"I can't stand this smell anymore," replied Bartlet guiltily. "I've got to drown it out with something."

"Open the windows, then, let some fresh air in. Don't smoke. For god's sake, you know the Surgeon General personally, sir, do you never listen to him?"

"Butt out, Josh," said the President and flipped a tiny White House Seal lighter open.

******************

TBC, 

Thanks for reading, 

Irene.

  

  


	4. What If? 4

Disclaimers in part 1. Again, this is for Robyn - right now because I've just read "If you can't stand the heat" and am still rolling on the floor, laughing.

WHAT IF by Irene.

Part 4

Donna put on her light spring coat and was tying the belt while walking out of the bullpen. She nearly bumped into Sam, nose buried in paperwork, heading straight for her.

"How does Josh's mail end up in my office?" Sam asked as he recovered balance.

"Ummm. I could have left it there while talking to Cathy?" offered Donna.

"Well, here you go." He unloaded a pound of letters into her hands. "I have to talk to C.J. - she in her office?"

"My omnipotence tells me she might be. And do you not see me on the way out?"

"So?"

"So. nothing. I'll take the mail. Thank you, Sam." Donna attempted, unsuccessfully, to look at her watch.

"Hot date tonight?" Sam indicated Donna's high heels and bright lipstick in one waving motion.

"Which I am, incidentally, late for, so if you'll excuse me." Donna made another step and collided with Toby who just turned the corner.

"Ow," said Toby without any enthusiasm.

"Sorry!" exclaimed Donna, dropping half the mail she was unsuccessfully trying to assemble in her fingers.

"'And I have seen this day and thought to myself: if only it were I died yesterday'," quoted Toby grimly. Sam smiled, recognizing the poem, but Donna was completely terrified.

"Are you all right?" she asked, her voice beginning to tremble.

Before Toby could answer, C.J. hurried towards them and pulled at his jacket.

"Hey," she exhaled, catching her breath. "Toby, I've been looking for you. I'm sorry I forgot about your."

"Not another word, C.J.," warned Toby.

"Oh, be a grown-up, will you? Everyone, today is." C.J. began again.

"I've given you fair warning. One more word, and I'll be forced to do something unimaginable," admonished Toby.

"Is this about getting older? 'Cause, you know, everyone is, it isn't something you can combat with grouchiness."

"Listen, you, mishugana woman!" screamed Toby. "I have asked you repeatedly to drop the damn subject and you just keep on."

An explosion, as loud as it was shocking and unexpected, obscured his voice. Walls shook and tiny fragments of paint began drizzling off the ceiling, like fine rain. Further in the corridor that led to the Oval Office, pictures fell down from walls and a bronze statue collapsed heavily to the screeching parquet. Smoke arose and people ran in different directions, screaming.

"Oh god." mouthed Sam, C.J., and Toby in unison and dashed to the President's quarters. Donna remained in her place. Her hands fell down and the letters scattered around on the floor.

"Josh is in there," she whispered.

**********************

TBC, 

Thanks for reading, 

Irene.


	5. What If? 5

Disclaimers in part 1.

Thank you all for your amazing feedback. You are a pleasure to read and an honor to write for.

WHAT IF by Irene.

Part 5

"Code red! Explosion at Oval! I need a medics team, now!" shouted Ron Butterfield at the top of his lungs into his wrist. He and other Secret Service agents were pulling aside pieces of a shattered wall and door and extinguishing the small fires, while Mrs. Landingham, pale as snow, reached out trembling hands in the direction she last saw her boss.

"What happened? Let me through! Out of the way!" Sam and Toby ran in as soon as the path was clear, C.J. followed them with the old secretary. Ron made a desperate attempt to ward them off.

"Don't even think about stopping me," said the little old woman and he released her hand, searching for the President in the gray smoke.

Bartlet lay on his back by the table. His hand, one that held a cigarette lighter, was covered in blood and so was his white shirt, on which it was cradled. Sam knelt near his head, covered in ash and dust, the President's eyes wide open with more objection than fear, and wiped the face gently. Blood was seeping from the corner of the President's mouth and the young man gasped at the sight of it.

"Don't touch him," Toby said and Sam froze, his face an expression of unlimited terror.

"How badly hurt is he?" asked C.J. from a distance, holding Mrs. Landingham close.

"He's bleeding," replied Toby. "Get a gurney in here, now, Ron!"

In a frightful voice Butterfield screamed into the tiny wrist intercom again, "Where the hell is the paramedics team?"

The smoke began settling down when, several seconds later, two doctors ran in.

"The stairs around the corner are destroyed," one of them explained quickly, taking Bartlet's pulse and checking his eyes with a small light. The other unbuttoned his shirt and felt his chest.

Donna flew into the ruined office. She lost her coat on the way and her face was altered with pain and dismay. Looking momentarily at the people that surrounded the President, she uttered a thin cry as she saw Josh - unnoticed until now - lying in the corner under the tumbled wall pieces, perfectly still.

"No! Please, Josh, no!" she screamed; Butterfield tried restraining her as she flung herself to her knees before him. "Let go of me!" she shrieked. "He's not dying today! I'm here! I'm here, Josh," she whispered to the body on the floor before her, stroking his forehead. "I won't let anything happen to you. Hang in there, dear." Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Everyone stood in silence, watching this touching overflow of emotions. Then one of the doctors soothingly urged Donna away.

"Allow me, miss," he said, as Sam helped her struggle to her feet. Two of Josh's dearest friends were shuddering as they gazed at the doctor pull away the shreds of paint and examine the unmoving body. The physician produced a small bottle and held it to Josh's nose. A moment later Josh wheezed convulsively and opened his eyes.

****************

TBC, 

Thanks for reading, 

Irene.

  

  


	6. What If? 6

Disclaimers in part 1. Thank you for all your wonderful feedback.

Archive - yes, just drop me an e-mail; except for Janice, whose site has my undying devotion and all copyrights :)

What If - part 6 of 7.

Part 6

Sam helped Donna get into the ambulance after Josh was rolled into it on a gurney. If he weren't holding on to her, she would not be able to walk, but in a weak voice she insisted on going all the same. Sitting near Josh, neither of them could stop looking at his face under the oxygen mask. Josh was looking at them.

The hospital's emergency entrance was closed to trauma after the two ambulances arrived. Toby and C.J. followed the President's gurney to the closed doors of Exam 2 and clung to the glass until a nurse gently ushered them to the waiting area.

"The gas leak," said Toby, peering at the President from the distance he was firmly ordered to keep. "I'll bet you all I've got he took to smoking again and it was near a damn gas leak. And I made the guy leave."

"The technician didn't leave, Toby," C.J. assured him. "He's still there, working on it. It isn't anyone's fault he wasn't able to find the bad pipe fast enough. And it certainly isn't anyone's fault that the President can't quit cold turkey."

Toby shook his head and began walking back and forth between plastic chairs.

"I can't believe it," he repeated over and over again while C.J. attempted, effortlessly, to make him calm down. He was panting and his voice quavered. "It's the two of them again. What if this is a sign that we're bound to lose them both? What if today was the day?"

"Today is not the day," assured C.J. "They'll be fine, both of them."

"I hope so," replied Toby quietly.

In the examination room next door, Josh struggled against two doctors who tried to restrain him for a check-up. Donna and Sam stood near, and no persuasion could make them quit the area.

"You ask Donna to leave one more time and you'll have to deal with me," Sam hissed to a nurse, his eyes darkening with menace. Josh reached for him and the sound of his voice changed completely. "We're right here, Josh. We'll get you through this."

"He's going to be fine," said one of the doctors to Donna, who sighed with relief and finally almost fell down onto a chair. Josh traced her with his gaze and she began to cry again. "He's got some minor bruises and he hit his head pretty hard so he'll be in shock for a while, but you'll have him back in no time. Good as new."

"That's great!" exclaimed Sam. "I'm going to go check on the President, Josh. Hang in there, man. You're not leaving us any time soon."

As he departed, Donna rushed to help Josh climb off the table.

"You scared the life out of me," she said. "There was a moment I thought I was losing my mind - I kept thinking, what if he's dead? What am I going to do?"

Josh smiled, squeezing her hand. He was still woozy from the oxygen, but his voice was filled with kindness and concern.

"I'd never put you in that situation," he assured her. "You mean too much to me. Uh. all of you." He coughed and shifted uncomfortably.

"I know, Josh. Let's go see the President, okay? Hold on to me."

Slowly, step by step, holding each other in a tight embrace, they followed Sam to Exam 2.

"He's fine!" C.J. greeted them in the waiting room. "His hand is hurt pretty badly and they're putting stitches on it now, but other than that he's okay. Leo is on his way from Idaho, Mrs. Bartlet is due to arrive from Australia in 19 hours, and Charlie is just dropping off his sister after school. They are all aware the President is well. He was so brave through all this! He never even lost consciousness."

"I think we can all be grateful for that," muttered Toby and tried hiding a crumpled printout of the 25th behind his back.

"And he even attempted to dazzle the doctors with his knowledge of drugs' names," continued C.J., her face the ultimate visage of respite and joy.

"If they'd listened to him, right now he'd be fully stoned on hypoallergenics," concluded Toby.

"It's good to see you so cheerful about the wellbeing of your boss, Toby," laughed Sam.

"Thank you," Toby replied humbly. 

***************

TBC, 

Thanks for reading, 

Irene.

  

  


	7. What If? 7

WHAT IF - conclusion. Disclaimers in Part 1.

Part 7

Back in the West Wing, the President was laid on the couch in Toby's office - the office with a couch - and Mrs. Landingham brought him a glass of water, while C.J. assisted him in settling onto a heap of pillows. Sam and Donna helped Josh into an armchair. Both held his hands tightly, unable to let him go for fear he'd slip out of their grip once more.

"They've discovered the gas leak to be originated from a pipe that ran through the Oval Office wall, Mr. President," explained C.J. "It is being repaired and arrangements are made to rebuild that portion of the building right now."

"That ought to make you give up smoking, Jed," said Leo sternly.

Bartlet held up a pack of cigarettes and proudly crushed them into a garbage can.

"Won't see these things near me again," he promised. "Not at a price this high."

"You're missing your date," said Josh as Donna sat near him. "I've ruined yet another one of your evenings."

"Never you mind that," she said sweetly. "Being here, knowing you're safe, is more important to me than any date."

"Could have been worse," observed Charlie. He was looking at the President's bandaged hand with anxiety.

"Yeah," agreed Bartlet. The pain was still very much present and he winced, positioning the glass on the small table nearby. With his intact hand, he reached into his pocket and produced a sparkling coin. "Look, Donna," he said. "I'm keeping this as a lucky charm from now on."

Donna smiled brightly.

"If only it could help, sir," she wished sincerely.

Josh was studying Toby - sitting grimly behind his desk, silent and clearly upset about something. At times he would raise his head to fix a gaze on the President or Josh, and attempted to speak, but never uttered a word.

"Happy birthday, Toby," Josh said, catching the moment their eyes met. "I wanted to organize something you'd find amusing. Sorry it didn't work out."

"Yes, well, none of this certainly held any amusement to me," replied Toby. "But you did manage to give me a present today, Josh."

"How?"

"You made it through. I didn't find you today, covered in blood and with a face that could make the angels weep in heaven. There was no need for me to make a critical decision on your behalf. I don't think I could pull that off twice," said Toby.

"Amen to that," echoed C.J. and Sam nodded ardently in agreement.

"Yes, but what if." protested Toby, but Josh didn't let him finish.

"For he's a jolly good fellow." he sang in a clean and clear voice.

The chorus broke out, lively and harmonious, and its sounds enfolded the office. 

********************

The End. 

Thanks for reading, 

Irene.


End file.
